Catscratch Wiki
700px Doug TenNapel and Nickelodeon’s Catscratch is an all ages animated television series that premiered on July 9th, 2005, and ran until February 10, 2007, leaving the show with an amount of 40 individual episodes in 1 season. The show focused on the life of three cat brothers whose owner left them with a ton of money and a mansion when she died. Nowadays, the cats face party-crashing zombies, laser shooting aliens and of course, ducks! While Catscratch wasn't bad by any means, no Complete Series DVD of it has been released yet by Nickelodeon, making the next best thing be recorded broadcasts or streams-- many of which are in horridly tattered quality. But not to worry, this wiki has just the thing for your Catscratch needs! 700x700px Read up on some of the many inhabitants of Bakersfield! A few bits of Catscratch media we'd recommend taking a look at! Doug TenNapel's "Catscratch" Original Pitch Reel Waifu2x Upscale|The pitch that sold the show! Catscratch Behind the Scenes Featurette unknown year|An inside look at Catscratch! ' ' Every huge Catscratch-related update will be chronicled in this division. 4/24/18 - CartoonEverything has officially been given Co-Administrator rights to the Catscratch Wiki! 11/13/17 - A few rules and policies have been set up to give this Wiki better structure. It is highly recommended that you take a look at them before contributing any further. It gets updated every so often so make sure you check back. 10/24/17 - The main page has been restructured to better match the source material. All graphics done by Doc O'Yee. 9/13/17 - The officially has Achievement Badges now! 9/9/17 - Catscratch has been remastered, and every restored episode can be watched in HD here: https://sites.google.com/view/vivalacatscratch/catscratch-restoration-project?authuser=0 8/23/17 - Doc O'Yee has become the Admin and Bureaucrat of the as of 8/23/2017! (Still learning the ins and outs, so please be patient~) Here you can cast your vote on any recent Wiki going-ons or any Catscratch questions! (May not be available on mobile devices. Sorry 'bout that.) Will you be pre-ordering the upcoming (as of this text) reprinting of GEAR? Absolutely! I don't think so. Which one of the Cramdilly Kitties would you want as your pet? Mr. Blik, baby! Gordon Quid, of the Highland Quid Clan! Waffle taker! What do you mean by "one?", I'm taking all three! If Catscratch is given a DVD release, which company should be in charge of it's production? Paramount Pictures Shout! Factory Should Catscratch ever be officially released on a legal platform, which would be the best way? Through DVD and Bluray Through stream (Hulu, Netflix, etc.) Through digital purchase (iTunes, Google Movies, etc.) I've recently added a few things to the Wiki background. Is it a bit much though? Nah, the background's good. I prefer it without the characters. If Barkmeat and Bootsie met, what is most likely to happen? They'd fight eachother, Barkmeat being the victor. They'd fight, but Bootsie wins. They'd team up with eachother and terrorize Gordon, Waffle and Mr. Blik. DOG CATCHER, RUN!!! Should Nickelodeon ever have the kindness to reboot Catscratch, which form would be the most ideal? TV Show like the original series TV Movie like they did with Rocko's Modern Life Comic Book like it's predecessor, Gear Which one-shot character would you like to see return as a recurring character? Squeakus Sassyfrass Barkmeat Sachiko Mr. Fuzzy Pants Quebafarb and Zinkogorb Bootsie Klqain Quid Major Pepperidge Kaftan Here's some extra Catscratch-related websites and affiliates! Catscratch creator Doug TenNapel's website: http://tennapel.com/ Nickelodeon’s website: http://www.nick.com/ Catscratch music editor Robert Watson's website: http://www.rwatson.com/rwatson.com/Audio.html Nickelodeon Germany's KatzeKratz mini-site: http://www.nick.ch/shows/248-katzekratz/ Česká Televize's Kočkoškrab page: http://www.ceskatelevize.cz/porady/10960804910-kockoskrab/ Fan-made Catscratch restoration website: https://sites.google.com/view/vivalacatscratch/catscratch-restoration-project?authuser=0 Twitter Catscratch DVD campaign: https://twitter.com/CatscratchDVD?s=17 TV Tropes Catscratch page: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/Catscratch IMDb Catscratch page: https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0421306/ Wikipedia page: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catscratch |-|Nickelodeon Wikis= |-|More Cartoon Wikis= Wiki Opened: May 11 2010 Last Updated: April 24 2018 : Due to technical errors, the main page might not display exactly as intended for those who don’t use Adblock. '' ''We dearly apologize for any inconvenience, however the page should still function just as fine. ''Catscratch ''© 2005 Viacom International Inc. Category:Catscratch Category:Browse